


bright constants

by sparkly_seagull



Series: Jangobi Week (2021) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, POV Jango Fett, here have some mild feelings, this is short, trabble or a tribble or whatever its called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_seagull/pseuds/sparkly_seagull
Summary: Day 1: Enemies to LoversShort introspection, Jango's pov.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week (2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137158
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152
Collections: Jangobi Week





	bright constants

Jango knew he was supposed to hate the Jetti, his self righteous beliefs, smooth words, and disarming smile. His people were the one who had killed everyone Jango loved, all of the Haat Mando’ade, wiped out by the Republic’s minions wielding flaming swords that only brought destruction. He knew he was born, built, and raised to hate the Jetti, his red golden hair, the hard planes of his muscles, and the soft noises he made as Jango worshiped his body and soul.

Jango had taken revenge, ripping apart six of the Jetti’s own with his bare hands in retaliation for the horrendous acts their brethren had committed. They killed his kin in cold blood, what he had done paled in comparison. A simple act of vengeance was all he had done, he’d have to do a hundred more to even them out. An eye for an eye, a family for a family. Murderous intentions masked by pretty lies and a code of ‘peace’ could only do so much, Jango saw through it all.

But the prettiest lie of all was the one flush against his chest, the one breathing slowly as he slept deeply in Jango’s protective embrace. The one who lay tangled in sheets, who made the darkness of the night around them not feel so foreboding, so unwelcoming.

Obi-Wan had become a fixture in his life, a bright constant who since the beginning, had not given Jango one moment to doubt him. Obi-Wan who had apologized for acts that were not his own. Who had accepted Jango’s anger and offered nothing of the same in return.

Jango was supposed to hate the Jetti, that much he knew. But here he was, at the mercy of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Placed in the situation by his own desperate and undying love.

**Author's Note:**

> Jetti: Jedi  
> Haat Mando'ade: True Mandalorians
> 
> This is just a lil introspection. Due to the length of the other works I’ve got queued up for this funky little week, all I can provide is a humble drabble.


End file.
